


Unable to connect to the Internet

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Honestly I found a post on tumblr and thought it was about time someone wrote this, M/M, That Google Chrome Dinosaur game, Unfortunately the same can't be said about the pairing -weeps-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukki. The internets gone down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to connect to the Internet

“Tsukki. The internets gone down.”

Yamaguchi had been invited to stay a few nights as he insisted Tsukishima would be lonely since his mum had to travel because of work related reasons and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week.

They both knew the blond wouldn’t be that lonely but it gave Yamaguchi the excuse to try things on with his partner… Before the exams started and passing onto Nationals, the couple hadn’t found the time for their own personal life and truth be told the smaller was getting needy, Tsukishima practically felt the pent up frustration rolling off him as they stood together at school.

Yamaguchi had stepped out the shower and checked his phone for any replies to the texts he had sent to Shimada before he left school when he noticed the wifi symbol on his phone had disappeared.

When the blond failed to reply Yamaguchi got antsy. Had he not heard him? Maybe he was in trouble? Where was he?

He hurriedly dried himself off with the towel and threw on the over sized t-shirt the taller teen had given him, opening the window to let the steam roll out into the alley outside.

“Tsukki?” The brunette called out again unable to hide his disquiet. This time he heard a faint reply.

"In here.” The voice came from the other’s bedroom. The relief spread through Yamaguchi’s chest and stomach and he found his feet moving faster.

Upon entering his boyfriend’s bedroom, Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukki’s attention was calculatingly focused on the white screen of the PC in front of him, tapping some sort of rhythm - or so he thought - on the keyboard. Checking his phone again, he was still puzzled.

"You know the internets off right?”

"Yeah I know.“

"So what are you doing with the computer?” He made his way over and the mattress dipped as Yamaguchi filled in the empty space on the bed.

"Playing a game.” Tsukishima was too busy concentrating to carry out a full conversation.

“What game could you possibly be playing without needing the internet?” Yamaguchi fixed his eyes onto the screen and soon found his answer.

The layout of the platform on the tab looked minimal and olde worlde. Judging from the movements the character was making, it seemed to be one of those jumping games.

"Since when do you play retro jumping games, Tsukki?”

“Since this one has dinosaurs.”

A smile broke out at the corner of his lips and underneath the continuing game Yamaguchi read the text.

**Unable to connect to the Internet.  
Google Chrome can’t display the webpage because your computer isn’t connected to the Internet.**

“Did you really turn off the router just to play this game?”

Yamaguchi wasn’t surprised when Tsukishima replied with a “yeah”. After all, Tsukishima loved everything to do with the prehistoric creatures. You only had to look up a few inches off the ground to see what he meant. Shelves and shelves of books, wooden dinosaur models and fragments of bones and teeth collected over the years consumed much of the wall space.

Yama settled his head on Tsukki’s shoulder and decided on watching the pixel dinosaur jump over the cacti. It was sort of nerve wracking to watch in case the blond didn’t jump in time but the other was doing really well so it put his mind at ease. So much so that Yamaguchi’s eyes ended up fluttering closed and he slowly drifted into sleep still resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

The last thing the brunette felt before falling fully under was the slight pressure of his partner’s cheek perched on the top of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually started AND finished it the same day. 
> 
> For the record, I started something like this based off a prompt three years ago and it's still not even finished.


End file.
